


Another Day

by aeotae



Series: Another [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, some very brief noncon touching because mello is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeotae/pseuds/aeotae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Light has been somewhat more successful in his endeavors.  It's just another night for Light and his little harem of genuises.  If only Near would play too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I rescued this fic from my livejournal. I think it may be the first smut I ever wrote, which is kind of nostalgic (how old was I?). I've done some minor editing to correct the embarrassment of my youth.
> 
> Hey, maybe I'll actually finish the companion pwp that went with it?

L absently rubbed the rug's synthetic fibers between his toes as he stared intently at the laptop sitting on the floor in front of him. Light wondered if the genius detective had ever lost his precarious balance and toppled into his computer before. He thought of the image it would make, thought of giving him a gentle push that would make it happen, thought about the look that would be on L's face as he lay sprawled and helpless on the floor, and tried to turn his thoughts in another direction. 

He looked at Mello, caught his eye. He was lounging in a lazy manner turned provocative by the way he suckled a bar of chocolate and toyed with his exposed golden belly ring. Periodically, he'd shift his eyes from L and Light to watch Near reconstruct the dice fortress that he had scattered all around the room just last night when Near wouldn't play with him. All in all, it was a quiet picture of domesticity, or as close to domesticity as Light's little harem of geniuses ever got.

Naturally, it was Mello who broke the peace. He stretched himself out, tightening his abs and rolling his hips, and, like a snapped band, sprung into movement and onto L. The sudden weight toppled L over, and Light wondered if if Mello had read his mind. Mello pressed the entirety of his slim figure to L's sprawled body, carelessly sweeping the man's laptop out of the way as he did. Even better, thought Light, all the pleasure without any of the property damage. Mello was learning. Assuming a flawed look of innocence, he asked his once-superior, "Can I suck your cock?" Or, maybe he wasn't.

Cautiously, L patted the boy's blond head with a heavy hand as if his outburst was a condition in need of soothing, or, at least, what L imagined to be soothing. Then again, he might have just been surreptitiously checking for cranial damage. When Mello continued his suggestive squirming instead of removing himself from L's personal bubble, L looked to Light for assistance as he did in all situations out of his comfort zone, or, all situations involving Mello. His doll eyes had a gleam which somewhat suggested helplessness. 

"Light-kun, there is a 60% chance that Mello-kun is experiencing a manic episode."

Light just smiled down on him, clearly amused by his continued inability to comprehend sexual advances on his person. Preferring to take an active role in the unfolding events, however, Light relinquished his piles of official documents and moved to join two of his geniuses on the floor. 

Kneeling elegantly behind L, Light sorted out the uncomfortable man's sprawled limbs so that he could gather him into his lap, nestling his unruly black hair against his chest. Mello crawled after, parting L's legs to he could move in between and smile seductively from L's thigh.

"I think, perhaps, you should reduce your statistics. Despite his somewhat extraordinary behavior," here Mello looked pleased with himself, "it is quite clear that he has a motivation that does not stem from mental instability."

Light took L's hand in his own and guided it down Mello's body until he found the boy's erection. With some manipulative pressure, Light contrived to have L grope Mello so as to emphasize his point (and make Mello moan prettily).

Assuming an even more wanton look, Mello began nuzzling L's stomach and gently skimming his thigh with the tips of his fingers, even then attempting to maintain an innocent façade. Light wasn't sure if he was still looking for permission to wrap his mouth around L's cock or trying to encourage him to continue with his groping. Either way, he decided the boy deserved a reward for his actions, despite his lack of tact. Brushing aside a piece of L's hair, he whispered, "Let him taste you," gently into his ear, close enough for his voice to act like a physical force, tickling all of L's insides. He again reached down L's torso, slowly so as to make L's mind race through the many possible outcomes of his actions and analyze the probability of each. He slid his fingers over worn cotton, then between the thin denim that lay over L's leg and the supple leather that clung to Mello's chest. He urged Mello upward, but, of course, the boy only raised himself the minimally necessary amount so that he could enjoy the feel of Light's knuckles across his sternum. When he finally brushed a combination of material and metal he twisted his fingers cleverly to pop the button on L's jeans and then slowly unzipped them, leaving L defenseless against Mello's advance.

As expected, the blond wasted no time, and, with a delighted grin, he slid low enough down L's body so that his lips were parallel with the newly exposed flesh. With eager hands, he pulled L's jeans further down his hips, fully exposing his hardening cock. He set on his treat before he even finished unwrapping it. First, with long overeager full length licks that had L flushing across his pale cheeks but staring at Light as if waiting for him to fulfill some obvious obligation to correct the behavior. The penetrating look was both familiar and gratifying, but, with a guiding hand, Light set Mello on a more pleasurable course. It wasn't the same level of skill L possessed after several years of expertly wrapping his tongue around various sweets, but Mello was nonetheless quite able to flick and twirl his tongue in impressive ways when encouraged. 

L moaned, half-startled and still, as if sexual gratification was an unexplored area of human behavior that required serious study. Still so like the first time when Light had to guide him gently from his sensible fact-based understanding of sex into the revelation that it was a territory that often defied logical comprehension. His eyes retained a gleam that Light knew meant he was probably still trying to disassemble the pleasure into its logical parts--make a measurement of his chemical reactions in relation to the amount of time Mello had his tongue over various sensitive areas of his cock and compare it to the amount of pressure applied divided by his desire to moan. Light smiled because he knew that L would later need to test those calculations to feel fulfilled. 

Still, while calculating looked good on L, Light much preferred his lovers to wear Lost in Bliss when he was touching them. He pulled one hand out of Mello’s tousled hair and prodded the corner of the boy’s mouth until he sucked in two fingers next to L’s cock. As Mello worked over them, Light couldn’t resist adding a bit of friction by rubbing around Mello’s tongue and L’s cock as much as Mello’s mouth would allow. He squeezed a finger on either side of L’s hard flesh to give the detective a surprise sensation and earn himself a stifled moan. 

With one last affectionate rub of Mello’s lower lip, Light pulled out his fingers and adjusted L in his lap, trusting that Mello would compensate for the change with grace. He spread L’s legs farther apart and encouraged him to bend them at the knee, verging dangerously on the angle that L consistently claimed would increase his mental capacities. Light slid his hand around L’s side so that he could reach the little hole that would eventually reduce L’s processing to approximately nothing.

He gently traced the tight ring, sporadically penetrating it only as far as his first knuckle. The tease of stimulation and uncertainty made L twitch and whimper like an antsy child, but Light could still read the analysis in his eyes. Light could practically see the numbers and hypotheses running through his mind. He could tell that the tightness in his muscles was not a reaction to pleasure, but an attempt to read L’s moves. He was still playing chess with Light, and the once-killer was going to make him sweep the pieces off the board. 

"Nate,” Light called over his shoulder, glancing at where the pale boy continued to build up his toy defenses, “bring the bottle to me.”

Without a word, Near carefully placed the dice blocks in his hands in their intended locations, put aside the model plane that had lain in his lap, and stepped outside his fragile walls to do as Light had commanded. He walked over to the scene of general debauchery as calmly as if he had been asked to bring a book to Light for a bit of reading before bed. Light accepted the retrieved bottle gently and let his fingers linger along the soft flesh of Near’s wrist, squeezing gently to help ease the slight tremor of flesh that had started as soon as the boy had been able to make out the fine details of L’s flushed skin and Mello’s tousled hair. Slightly calmed, Near turned back towards his toys and his pretend childhood without even meeting Light’s eyes. He rarely did in such a state. It always make Light smirk. One day, when the boy was ready to admit that he'd aged out of childhood long ago, Near was going to be a lot of fun. 

Light let him go, but before Near even retreated two steps there was Mello everywhere on him, with hands like vices on his hips. He tried to touch every inch of him without letting go; his hands slid heavily over linen, leaving burns in their wake. Mello pulled Near close enough to grind his still covered erection into the small of the boy’s back and jerked his head up so that he could force him into an animalistic attempt at a kiss. Near protested and struggled against him, but Mello held his chin so that he could whisper into his ear, “Don’t you think it’s time you put away your toys?” Mello trailed his hand down Near’s shirt, smoothing the wrinkles he’d created a moment ago, giving the boy enough to time to be certain of his destination. Before he could reach it, however, Light decided it was best to intervene. 

“Mihael, let him go.”

His voice grabbed a hold of Mello’s wrist with the authoritarian tone even Mello listened to. Near took the opportunity and made a retreat back to his towers as if the incident had not even occurred, as if his clothes weren’t rumpled and his skin not out of sorts and his muscles not jumping more than before Light had soothed him. Mello sullenly watched the retreat, but was easily tempted back between L’s legs by a well-timed moan elicited by Light’s timely penetration—far enough to brush his prostate and quick enough to burn. The combination forced L to lose his inscrutable gaze in flashes and flutters of his eyelashes. Never let it be said that he didn’t know how to control his concubines. It worked every time—even L couldn’t quite concentrate with that much pleasure sending surges to his brain.

Mello resumed his enthusiastic performance, only now his eyes were fixed on Near instead of L. He was no longer performing an action, but a show. His intended audience, however, remained deeply fixated on his fortifications. 

Light could tell that Mello’s efforts were not wasted entirely as L began staring blankly at the movement of the blonde hairs situated in his lap as if they had hypnotized him. Light continued to constantly tease his prostate, keeping him on the edge of agitation and pleasure and he could tell that L was losing his grip on reality. Every time he tried to come back to himself and escape the precipice he only ended up pressing himself further into Mello’s mouth, causing the boy to reflexively moan and send tickling vibrations down L’s shaft. He couldn’t gain any ground at all, just as Light had planned as soon as Mello had pounced. He loved when his boys did exactly what he wanted. L moaned and jerked in Light’s lap uncontrollably; he was absolutely helpless. He loved that even more. 

His moans reverberated around the room, breaking Near’s carefully leashed concentration enough to compel him to look up from beneath the shadow of his bangs. Distractedly, he placed his next dice askew without even noticing. He trembled between afraid and intrigued and gripped his toy plane in one hand, tracing its cold plastic outline like rosary beads or familiar flesh. 

Mello noticed. Light saw the shift in his weight as a rush of desire hit his body like a brick wall. He reached his hands around L’s hips to grab a hold of his ass, he dug his fingers into the soft skin and pushed up and out so that Light’s efforts could destroy L’s composure a little more and Mello could ground himself in L before he’d do something that would make Light punish him. 

Finally, when it looked like L was going to spontaneously dissolve like sugar into boiling water, Light urged Mello up so that he could rearrange L in his lap. He pulled further up his torso so that his freed erection lined up perfectly with L’s stretched hole and, with one thrust, he filled L entirely and resumed his assault on L’s prostate. L didn’t even have a chance to so much as realize he had been moved before the mind-melting pleasure wrested away his control completely. The pleasure seemed to chase away the ghosts from L’s face so that his eyes no longer looked haunted and his skin no longer looked deathly pale.

Mello smirked at the lust and submission evident in his once idol’s face and leaned back on his heels, eager to watch while he continued his performance. Light smirked as L’s eyes flickered open just enough to peak through his lashes at the sound of Mello’s movement. He slowed his thrusts down to something more in tune with Mello’s languid movements and enjoyed the tremors spreading through L’s muscles as he tried to rebel against the tempo. Inch by inch, Mello revealed smooth skin in perfect contrast with the black of his tight shirt. Every moment provided a new visual stimulant in harmony with the shocks of pleasure Light sent through L’s system. The thrill of exhibition brought out an excited flush across Mello’s chest and L moaned. Mello slid his arms out of his shirt and down his body so that his fingers were teasing at the hem of his tight jeans and L whined, his own fingers twitching. Light gently wrapped his hands around L’s cock and smirked as his whines increased.

Mello couldn’t even slide a fingertip between his clothes and his skin, but he traced the fabric across his abdomen from hip to hip. With two fingers, he grabbed a hold of the pants’ zipper and released the catch. In time, Light tightened his hold on L and rocked his hips forward again. Mello persisted in his teasing as L continued to beg in helpless whimpers, and he wasn’t the only audience member transfixed anymore, judging by the growing interval between clicks of Near’s dice going into place. Mello poked out his tongue, licking up the lingering taste of L and chocolate and momentarily distracting his audience from the main stage below. He always liked watching the flash-quick movement of eyes jump from one part of his body to another in wonder. Sliding his other hand into his pants, he adjusted himself so that he could slide the material slowly down his legs. It clung obscenely to each part, fetishizing every inch of skin from his hips to ankles. Light made a mental note to have him wear looser pants in public in the future. Finally, when he was totally nude, he grinned to himself, spread his legs, and began to explore all the sensitive areas between his legs.

Mello poured an excessive amount of lube over his cock and delighted in the way it glistened while it slid towards his entrance. He let his fingers glide down the slick path and rubbed them in the liquid until they too glistened hedonistically. He rubbed his fingertips around the pink hole. Knowingly, Light slowed his pace further to help Mello build tension. Each time Mello began to dip his fingertips into himself, Light teasingly gave an extra thrust into L, never quite hitting his prostate, but never quite not hitting it either.

L could barely even appreciate the clever twist of fingers Mello used, but, luckily, the movement was eagerly memorized by the grey eyes that peeked out from behind white hair and dice turrets. One day, Light thought, he would tease descriptions of the memorized scenes out of Near’s mouth while L listened and Mello reenacted.

Soon, the combined sensory teasing began building inside of L until he was twitching in Light’s lap, his body too tightly wound to decide on a direction or muster enough control to take pleasure for itself. Finally, the input of temptation and pleasure overwhelmed L---the muscles in his back tensed as if they had been locked into place, his head fell against Light’s shoulder heavily (his eyes only open enough to hungrily look at Mello), his toes curled---smirking, knowing what was going to happen, Mello finally plunged two fingers entirely inside himself, moaning loudly as he hit his own prostate as Light thrust deeply inside to directly hit L’s. L fell apart. He moaned one long whimpering cry as he clutched desperately at any part of Light’s body he could reach. His cock pulsed and shot his seed over Mello’s skin. He tried to push himself further onto Light at the same time as he seemed to be trying to push his body into Light- like the world and his pleasure was too big and Light’s body was the safest place to retreat to. His pale skin was flushed all over and his eyes were bright as stars. Light kissed him tenderly, lovingly. He reached his arms around him carefully, securely. He held him tightly. Soon, L’s body became like a doll’s and his eyes settled into a soft afterglow. Light left kisses on his shoulders as he slid himself out and then posed him carefully on the soft and body-warmed rug. Light took care to drape L’s arm so that his hand was near enough to nibble on this tip of his thumb.

Satisfied, L turned back towards the blond harlot currently moaning over himself. Noticing the attention, Mello’s smirk grew and he coyly leaned back to display himself to the greatest advantage, knowing what was coming next. Light’s eyes lost any softness inspired by L’s helpless state and took on a lustful glint. He didn’t exactly pounce as Mello had done to L, but he did attack. It was an all-consuming onslaught that left Mello turned over with his ass in the air and his hands gripping the rug. Light slammed into him hard enough to push his entire body forward, straining his arms in their attempt to maintain resistance and bruising his knees. Light noticed the difficulty and grabbed Mello up in a grip more reminiscent of a wrestler than a lover and pulled him back into a painful arch so that he was suspended against Light’s body. He sucked a kiss onto Mello’s neck. Mello loved it. The brutal pace never faltered no matter how many times Mello cried out.

Light glanced over to Near at every moan and he delighted in his spastic twitches almost as much as Mello’s slutty moans. Soon, Mello was desperate and began trying to gain enough control over his limbs to reach down to jerk himself off. He didn’t have the chance, however, as warm breath and wet suction surrounded his cock before he could move his arms away from Light.

Mello screwed his eyes up tight, hoping that when he opened them and looked down he’d see curls of white hair moving up and down over his cock. His fingers itched to twirl the hair in his fingers. He reached out his hands and tried to pretend the texture he found was softer than it really was, that if he opened eyes it would be as light as the moon instead of being as dark as the night. Still, caught between the thrusts of the world’s most powerful man and the attentions of the world’s smartest, Mello fell over the edge spectacularly. He went limp in Light’s arms and came down L’s throat, screaming his ecstasy across the room, then practically fell over the dark-haired man and Light let go of his upper body to grip his hips. The messy tangle of lovers at his feet gave Light the last stimulation he needed to set off his own orgasm and he pulled out of Mello’s heat so splash his come all over his thighs. With some satisfaction, he noticed he’d managed to mark L’s skin as well.

Their breathing was still harsh and hot as Light tucked Mello under one warm with his slim back pressed against his side and invited L into the other. The dark haired man had had a chance to even his breathing, but his eyes still retained enough warmth to hint at his recent ecstasy. Both men snuggled into Light, too tired and sated to do anything else.

“Nate,” Light called out again, “bring the blanket to me.”

Near froze in the middle of his half-hearted attempt to look as though he were still playing a game and scurried over to retrieve one of the many blankets from their large bed. Light hadn’t specified which to choose, but Near knew to bring the largest---a white linen that went well with his hair (as Mello often remarked). He spread it over all three of the naked men, leaving out L’s feet, of course, and, without being asked, told, implored, or forced, he sunk to his knees and allowed Mello to tuck him underneath his chin and hold him close. The blonde traced circles over his back, where his shirt had ridden up enough to show a scant inch of skin. Of course, he was still nude, so Near kept his hands curled up tight to his own chest and would have wished for the distraction of a toy if not for Light’s hand, which he lovingly stroked through Near’s hair until he became as content and languid as the others. Light smiled and let him pretend.


End file.
